


Concern & Contentment

by bleustocking



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Optimism, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Why shouldn't two widowers find love once again? Or even for the first time, perhaps?
Relationships: Colonel Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Concern & Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



It was no surprise that two amiable widowers and former neighbors should thus form an alliance, though some sharpish tongue would say that Charlotte Collins _did_ seem to be determined to rise up in the world, though she had married so late. It could not be doubted that the new couple was happy -- they could be spotted walking in the park at Rosings, hand in hand, taking in the spring air. Perhaps it was to be expected that their perfect happiness should give rise to some envy.  


The happy couple was not sensible to it -- they were busy enjoying life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never thought of Colonel Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Lucas before, but it's a genius pairing. My headcanon is the Colonel marrying the ailing Anne de Bough, who is clearly not long for this world. Mr. Collins ... I don't know. A pig falls on him. A shocking incident, see Graham Greene. 
> 
> But life goes on, you know?


End file.
